


Hi high

by orphan_account



Category: Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Recreational Drug Use, edibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Buck gets high and wanders around a grocery store before falling for the pretty cashier.





	Hi high

**Author's Note:**

> Hearing Buck talk about being high inspired this. He’s a sweet boi.

Andrew was walking so slowly down the sidewalk, he felt like a movie scene in which a shot pans over a fast moving city while the protagonist stood still. His legs could only move so fast there was literally nothing for him to do but enjoy the ride. Mind fuzzy and soft, his hands stuffed into a fluffy salmon hoodie. 

He was just trying to take a nap that afternoon when Zyke forced himself through his window. Throwing a backpack on to his stomach and declaring they were gonna get “faded af.” Over the next hour they ate such a weird variety of edibles that Andrew was scared to ask where he bought them. 

He lost 3 out of 20 in a Rock Paper Scissors game against Zyke. Both forgetting why they were playing when Andrew kept throwing out Rock causing both of them lose their shit. Zyke begging him to use something else, before he peed himself when they could’ve just ended the game.

The loser had to go get food from the grocery store down the street. There was food in the house but it needed to be cooked and neither even dared going near the stove. Last time a pair of pants were used as oven mitts and ended up catching fire. In a panic they were thrown on to the lawn where they burned as their friend Shayne went through the five stages of grief pantless. 

Humming as his legs stopped in front of the store, he paused to bask in its fluorescent glow. A letter flickering on and off while it buzzed loudly. It was beautiful and tranquil. Why would anyone pay thousands to vacation on islands when they could go to a grocery store? 

Oh he was moving again, perfect. Slipping into the stores entrance he picked up a cute little basket and held it up to his face. All hard dark green plastic with no decorations whatsoever and a black handle. It was so cute. 

Hugging it to his chest he walked into the store heading straight for the candy isle. Hopefully no one could tell he was high, glancing around the store was relatively empty. 

He rounded a corner a little too sharply and bumped into bags of chips on display,

“Oh my god I’m so sorry dudes. Here let me fix you,” hands slapped at the bags a little, only picking one fallen ‘dude’ from the floor, before he deemed them presentable. 

With a proud nod he took a few steps back down the isle before stoping to stare at the candy. He stood there for at least 5 minutes, not knowing what to get. There were to many options, he was sure he’s only eaten like 1% of the choices. 

He tilted his head, curls falling to the side as he narrowed his eyes in absolute focus. 

He heard someone walk into his isle followed by a loud sigh, 

“What the actual fuck? How did this happen?” A high pitched voice muttered flatly. 

Andrew tried to discreetly peek at the stranger, entire body turning towards them. 

The bright white tiles were pretty and the lights above were pretty and the neat perfect isles were pretty and crouching down to aggressively shove chips back on to a rack was the prettiest man Andrew has ever seen. 

He had carefully coiffed hair, high cheek bones, plump lips and beautiful eyes that were staring at Andrew. He looked like a fucking model. 

“You like math problems?” Mouth moving before he could comprehend what was happening, Andrew blushed before turning around and running down the isle. 

Checking behind him he stopped in the produce section when he realized he didn’t need to run. The beautiful man wasn’t chasing him. 

Andrew nodded to himself, feeling he escaped that situation like a pro. Grabbing at a random container of fruit he plopped it into his basket, already the encounter was shoved to the back of his mind. 

Time to finish his shopping, Zyke needed him to bring home the bacon. Ooooh bacon bits sounded amazing right now. 

Aimlessly wandering around for nearly an hour and debating on which goldfish crackers were better, his basket was almost overflowing. 

Heading to the check out isles he looked up to see which cashier lanes were open. 

“Luckay numba NINE!” Excitedly he rushed towards the isle, tossing his basket onto the conveyor belt and immediately turning to look at the candies lining the check out area. 

Feeling pressured as his items were beeped he grabbed at a few bags of M&M’s and tossed them into his basket, hitting a hand that was reaching in. 

He stared at the hand before slowly following up a pale arm, reaching a yellow polo shirt. A name tag read “HI MY NAME IS: tanner” the name written neatly. 

“That’s a cute name” he said, head tilted as he reread the name. 

“thanks” a familiar high pitched voice said, sounding slightly amused. 

With the reaction time of a sloth, he looked up slowly, eyes widening at the face of the beautiful model man from the earlier. Maybe he didn’t remember what happened earlier. 

“Errrrrrrr you come here often?” was his graceful and carefully crafted response/pick up line, cheeks flushing bright red. 

With a snigger, the beautiful man-no Tanner, continued ringing up items ranging from flour to canned olives. 

“Yeah, dude, I work here” 

“You should be working in heaven!” Andrew nearly shouted, a hand flew up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

Blinking at him, Tanner laughed, pretty pearly teeth on display, as he shook his head at Andrew. 

“Are you saying I should die?” He teased. 

“No! You’re just like ridiculously pretty and like-like-like angel model status and a 9/10 because this is lane nine and your here looking like a 10” He said quickly, his hoodie sleeves now past his fingers tips as his arms flapped around. 

A pink blush appeared faintly on Tanners cheeks,

“Sure, whatever you say.” 

Ringing up the final items and bagging them, he pressed a few buttons before saying, 

“That’ll be $48.97. Cash or credit?”

“What?” Andrew was too distracted by the blush. 

“Cash or credit?” 

“Who is that?” 

“Wha-no I’m asking if your gonna pay with Cash or Credit.” Tanner explained sounding amused but exasperated. 

“Oh cash please,” he said still not reaching for his wallet. A dreamy look in his eyes and with rosy cheeks. 

“How high are you?” Tanner laughed again, eyes crinkled with a knowing look. 

Gasping Andrew jerked back,

“You could tell?” He whispered loudly. Looking around for another customer to come scold him or something. 

“It was pretty obvious when you asked me about math and ran away.” 

Gasping again, Andrew leaned in close, 

“You remembered that?” 

Tanner couldn’t stop laughing, high and airy, 

“Yes of course, how could I forget that?” 

Pursing his lips, Andrew looked away, 

“That happened so long ago” 

“Whatever you say, cutie, are you gonna pay up anytime soon?” Tanner was having fun but his supervisor is gonna get on his ass if he saw him flirting with a customer.

“Oh! Yes sir, one sec sir” reaching for his wallet he froze, mind blanking. 

“Did you just call me ‘cutie?’” 

“Yep” popping the P he held his hand out expectantly waiting for the money. 

“That’s so not fair, you’re like not allowed to do that anymore,” he grumbled, face becoming scarlet as he pulled out two 20s and a 10. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, hun,” Tanner replied with a wink, taking the money and collecting the right amount of change. 

Andrew made a distressed noise in the back of his throat,

“Would you like a receipt?” 

“Yeah I’ll take one” he answered, kinda forgetting what a receipt was. 

Tugging the receipt from its printer, Tanner quickly scribbled something to it, 

“What’s your name?” He asked after he finished writing. 

“My name? It’s uh...it’s Andrew!” He couldn’t believe he nearly forgot his name in front of a super market model. 

“Well, Andrew, give me a call sometime” Handing over the receipt with a charming smile. 

Nodding dumbly he looked at the number on the receipt before back up to Tanner before back down to the number. 

“Holy shit” 

Grabbing his bags of snacks and nonsense he rushed out of the grocery store, cheeks red and heart pumping like crazy. 

He had a some mad gossiping and swooning to do with Zyke.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a second part. Like their sober date or something.


End file.
